


In my Calvin Kleins

by flaninacan, Tiredandhungry



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Again, Crack Fic, M/M, having fun at central park, magic kink, not animal porn, our calvin kleins campaign, sponser us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaninacan/pseuds/flaninacan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredandhungry/pseuds/Tiredandhungry
Summary: this is a sponser request and a yuuri!!! on ice fic in onejust read and enjoy kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> we are sorry, the public asked for a platter of yuri on ice with a side of crack, and we damn served.

the barn door swung open with a scream. the noise of the epitome of a gram like the rooster. you see, the rooster had figured it all out. he was a gram of rice! that was why no other roosters liked him, they were all gluten free .   
jillian sighed. He was tired(andhungry lmao no grams of ice yuri!! on ice more like hah jk gtg brb STOP BROMINE)   
he shed his feathers like The elephant its treadmill shreds POUNDS (HE LIFTS( no feathers came off))

now for realsies.  
viktor came in with a bang because he bANGS things ( Yuri XD)   
Viktor and yuri had been messaging for a while on myspace and they had decided to meet up finally( usually viktor brought his chicken cutlets from walmart but today he was feeling some kinda way and brought it from target) ANYWAY so they were planning to meet up in a bench in the middle of the sahara desert ( central park XD) but yuri wasnt there yet… only two green as a moldy chicken cutlet frogs were sitting there.  
he could hear the ribbiting and decided to listen to their convo  
“i just dont know why”  
“whhuut”  
“why cant u just admit that u fucked up tommy its not that hard”  
“its not my fault whhuu”  
“i dont wanna hear the excuse!”  
“i gtg, i gotta go, someones calling”  
*Frog PhoneTM ringing noises*  
“don’t hang up on me”  
“whaa whuu gotta go”  
“dont even care”  
“gtg bye”  
“its over! B ye bue” -dialogue credits to tommy guap hit him up on soundcloud

he was spooked, it was unlike frogs to talk like this, he moreb used to it happening to a particular rooster ( not gonna name names but starts with a j ends with an n and has illia in the middle) suddenly Yuri poofed into existence, saying “ never fear, yuris here”   
Viktor gasped in admiration he could never get away with performing a magic trick like that, he gasped again. “You know what magic tricks do to me yuuuuuriiiii”   
“ no wtf”   
“well now u made me horny like a bull. if you mess with a bull, you get the horns m8”  
“Sure” yuri said whipping off his magician cape revealing him wearing a Calvin Klein baggy t shirt and Calvin underwear- PLZ SPONSOR US THIS IS AN AVID SPONSORSHIP SEARCH FROM CALVIN KLEIN

moving swiftly forward   
Viktor slowly walked towards Yuri, embracing the younger man tenderly. He inhaled sharply, breathing in Yuri’s scent.   
“I’ve missed you, Yuri. I’m sorry I had to fly back to Japan.” He leaned in, pressing their foreheads together, his one hand tangled in Yuri’s black hair, the other travelling further south.  
“Ahn Viktor, not here…” Yuri was cut off by Viktor pressing his warm lips against his.  
“Sorry,” Viktor mumbled as they pulled apart, “I just can’t keep my hands off you.”   
“It’s okay, I feel the same way…”   
“Well we should do something about that now shouldn't we, Viktor said whilst doing something INAPPROPRIATE with his other hand   
Yuri’s cock twitched in anticipation.   
(NOT JILLIAN U FURRIES)  
lol okay now that youre as turned on as i am lets fuck  
okay, said yuri. (thats consent kids, it can reversed any time and should be freely given)

 

part 2 will come out soon for now its still closeted like a certain someone ( Aunt Maple IM NOT AN AUNT FUC K YO)

If you want us to continue the porn please request it in the comments below XD   
also we hate us too don’t worry we are self aware UNLIKE the elephant on the treadmill  
gram you laterz kidz


End file.
